


Crumbling identities

by unintelligible_mumbling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: Peter and (Y/N) are set up by Ned and Mj for a cinema date. Things go incredibly wrong when the fire alarm goes off.





	Crumbling identities

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. So this is late. I wrote this originally January last year and o was gonna post it as it was but it was pretty bad, so.. yeah.  
> -\\(•_•)/-

“What do you mean you want to study?!” (Y/N) exclaimed, shooting up from her bed. “Me and Ned are gonna study for that Spanish test so we can’t come.” Mj shrugged, finally looking up from her book whilst (Y/N) slid onto the floor next to her.

“It’s better for you this way anyway (Y/N/N). You can get your flirt on with Peter.” Mj smirked, nudging her shoulder against a blushing (Y/N)’s. “Stop that, me and Pete are just friends.” The blonde sighed, dragging a hand through her long hair. 

“Uh huh, sure you are.” Mj brushed off with a roll of her dark eyes. “Whatever, But at least help me with my makeup.” (Y/N) sighed, rolling her own baby blue eyes. 

They left for Ned’s house after a half hour full off Mj hissing at (Y/N) to stop moving whilst she did her makeup. (Y/N) grabbed three pairs of gloves from one of her draws before they left, the extra pair for Peter. He always forgot his and then complained about how his hands were cold. 

-

“I still can’t believe they left us to study.” Peter sighed as they reached the cinema. “I know, talk about betrayal.” (Y/N) sighed, snatching Peter’s hat, freeing his curly locks of brown hair. 

“Oh, this better be worth it.” Ned groaned, hiding behind a large cardboard advertisement. “If they don’t kiss after this you do realise we’ll have to make another plan right?” Ned pointed out, leaning back against the thin wall that hid them from their friends. 

-

Peter, Ned, Mj and (Y/N) had been wanting to watch this movie since the trailer had come out last year. So they were pretty pissed off when the fire alarm started to wail halfway through the movie. 

The whole room stood with a collective groan, clearly thinking it was a practice drill. Though when smoke started to billow into the room people started to panic.

“Holy shit.” (Y/N) gasped, grabbing Peter’s hand to pull him to the exit. A rather large woman pushed past (Y/N), sending her to the floor with a groan. Peter dove for her, giving her a quick look over for any injuries. “Are you okay?” He gasped, helping her up.

“Yeah, But we should probably hurry.” (Y/N) huffed, attempting to drag peter out the door. “Wait, my bag,” Peter exclaimed, dropping the blonde’s hand to head for his bag which held the Spider-man suit. 

“Wait, Peter!” He heard echo over the crowd’s hum. “I’ll be out in a second, I’ll meet you out there!” 

-

“This is ridiculous. He’s not coming out.” (Y/N) mumbled to herself as she started to pace. The fire engines just started to pull up when Mj and Ned arrived from seemingly nowhere. “Where’s Peter?!” They questioned simultaneously. “He’s still inside! He told me to wait for him out here but he’s not coming!” 

A few rouge tears slipped from her eyes as her mind continued to worry. ‘He’s not coming out’ was the mantra that hummed on in her head. 

And maybe it was her fathers, maybe it was just adrenaline but whatever it was sent her running head first into the flames, Mj’s grasping hand not able to stop her. 

“Peter!” (Y/N) shouted out, heading to the sixth room that they were watching the 8th Star Wars film in. “Peter!” I screeched again, over the cracking of the building’s structure. 

The building was coming down.

-

“Sir, it appears that Mr Parker is in a fire at-“ “who’s Parker?” Rhodey questioned as soon as he heard the name. He knew he had a new mentee but Tony didn’t let anyone near the boy. Maybe this was his chance. 

“I’ll explain it later Rhodey. Jarvis, send me the coordinates.” Tony ordered as he called his suit. “Say hi for me!” James called after Tony’s flying form. 

-

Peter flew out of the back door with a crash. “That was close.” He mumbled to himself before jogging round to the front of the building in search of (Y/N). 

“Where’s (Y/N)?” Inquired as he emerged behind Mj and Ned who he had seen when they entered the cinema. “She went after you!” Ned worried, pushing him towards the cinema. “Go save your girl Spidey.” Mj hummed. Of course, she knew, Peter thought before heading into the cinema.

-

(Y/N) got to room three when she fell, her legs catching on a fallen post. The number of burns had reached to high a level for (Y/N) to continue on the way that she did.

She began crawling into a spot with less fire, her torso getting hit pretty bad in the process. She was getting barely any air now. That’s it I’m going to die here, knowing I couldn’t save Peter, (Y/N) thought before her head hit the floor.

-

A large crack echoed through the tense silence. Flames had engulfed to the whole building now. The first crumbling walls seemed to fall in slow motion as the two friends watched helplessly. 

The whole building crumbled.

It was in ruins. And in the middle stood a young brunette, cradling an unconscious and burnt girl on the floor. 

-

May had fallen asleep at Peter’s bedside a while ago, Tony watching over both of the teens with a worried frown. Tony never would have thought that the injury that would bring Peter to the hospital would be so mundane.

“Hey, Peter. Who’s the girl? She seems familiar.” He questioned, taking a seat near her bed. “She’s a good friend.” He mumbled as Tony pulled out his phone, doing a facial scan of her. 

“(Y/N) Rogers.” The genius hummed. “...Holy shit.” Stark gasped once he realised where he’d seen the girl before. “That’s...” There was so many similarities. How did he not realised earlier?

“Tony?” Both Steve and Bucky questioned as they barged into the room, waking up the two sleeping women in the process. “Dad? Papa?” (Y/N) mumbled, leaning up from her bed. 

“What the fuck?” Tony questioned no one in particular. “Baby, what happened?” Bucky questioned as he surged forward. Tony has never seen him speak so softly. In all honesty, it kind of freaked him out. 

“Stark what are you doing here?” Steve snapped, unconsciously standing in front of (Y/N). “That’s my kid,” Tony replied dumbly, pointing to Peter. 

“What are you doing here?” He shot back. “That’s my kid” Steve pointed out. “Well, this explains a lot.” Peter hummed whilst (Y/N) laughed. “Oh my god, your dating Captain America’s daughter?” May asked in shock, widening all of the hero’s eyes.

“May, for the last time we’re not dating.” Peter wined. “Not yet” she quipped with a smirk at both of the two blushing teens.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tell me what you think
> 
> Comments and Kudos are deeply appreciated.


End file.
